1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a lateral-diffused metal oxide semiconductor device and fabrication method thereof, and more specifically, to a lateral-diffused metal oxide semiconductor device and fabrication method thereof, which has dopant regions between a gate and a drain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As manufacturing techniques for semiconductor integrated circuits progress, it is preferable to have controllers, memories and devices for low-voltage operation and power devices for high-voltage operation integrated in one single-chip system. Prior art devices employ an insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT) and double-diffused metal oxide semiconductor (DMOS) transistor devices as the power devices of high-voltage operation in the single-chip system.
The DMOS transistor device can be categorized into lateral DMOS (LDMOS) and vertical DMOS (VDMOS) devices. Due to their advantages of higher operational bandwidth, higher operational efficiency, and convenience of integration with other devices such as CMOS devices due to their planar structure, LDMOS devices are more widely used.